User talk:Colinmcev
Season 2! Hi Colin! Gosh, it seems like forever ago that we were in the middle of excitement for Season 1. Now that the new season's started up, I hope to see you around again -- you've done some great things here! Some new people have found the wiki and I've got a spotlight running Wikia-wide in the hopes of getting even more here. Let me know if you need any help with anything and I hope you're digging the new episodes! —Scott (talk) 17:18, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Admin? Hi Colin -- Would you be interested in becoming an admin on the wiki? Basically, that just means that you would welcome new people who come to the site, and keep an eye on things. If there's any vandalism, you'd have a button that lets you revert changes easily. You can also delete pages, and you could block users that are vandalising. (There hasn't been any vandalism yet, to speak of, but there might be at some point.) Generally, it's healthier for a wiki to have more than one admin, so if I don't happen to be around, then it's good to have somebody else around who cares about the wiki. Your contributions are just amazing, and you clearly love the show and the wiki. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 22:48, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks man, I'd be honored to be an admin! Sounds like fun! lol. Thanks for considering me! -- Colinmcev 20 October 2007 ::Excellent! I just gave you the sysop status, so you should see a few new things, including a tab for protecting pages, and a tab for deleting pages. I think those are pretty self-explanatory. You can also block vandals -- you'll see the word "block" next to the usernames on the Recent changes page. We haven't had a lot of vandal problems here, but it does happen. ::One important thing is welcoming new users when they come in, so here's how you do that. When you look at Recent changes, you'll be able to spot new users because they'll have a red "talk" link. You can check out their edits, and then leave them a welcome message on their talk page. ::There's a template for the welcome message, and the only thing you have to fill in is a note about what they've added so far. The template says: "Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for }" That's there so you can say "thanks for editing the Vivian Charles page" or "thanks for adding the cast information" or "thanks for your comment on the talk page", or whatever. It personalizes the message, and lets people know that we actually paid attention to their contributions. ::This is how you add the welcome template, with the thing that you're thanking them for changing each time: :: ~~~~ ::And also don't forget to sign it, with ~~~~. ::And I think that's everything that you need to know for now! I'm really glad that you're an admin. This wiki is going to continue to grow, so it's good to have you on the team. Let me know if you're having trouble figuring something out! Talk to you soon. -- Danny (talk) 14:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Macchu Picchu Holy cow. Listing the prices for Boutique Travel Travel Boutique is amazing. I love what you're doing with these pages. -- Danny (talk) 11:01, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Danny. I hope you like the Dandy Lion Worldwide Industries entry; I think that one has taken more work so far than any of them. Wish I could've gotten to it sooner, but the whole, you know, real life and job thing tends to get in the way. lol. --Colinmcev (talk) 15:10, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I love it. That's amazing. I created a new category for it -- Culture -- which we can use for articles about companies, objects, books, stuff like that. The Dandy Lion article is fantastic, and I haven't even dug into the Mark Chase article yet. -- Danny (talk) 03:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, although I put in a request to have it changed from the company to "Dandy Lion SX." I was going to make it a seperate article altogether, but I realized all the info would basically be the same, so it probably should be in one combined article named for the car instead of the company. ::::Sure, you can move the page if you want. That makes sense to me. -- Danny (talk) 11:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Is there a way to just change the title of the page I've made, rather than copying and pasting it all to a new one? And is there a way to set any searches or links for "Dandy Lion Worldwide Industries" to automatically redirect to "Dandy Lion SX"? --Colinmcev (talk) 11:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, there is -- That's why I didn't do it myself, because I wanted to make sure you knew how. :) There's a "Move" tab -- it's on the right side of the row of tabs at the top. You can press "move" on the Dandy Lion page, and move it to the title that you want it to be. Moving the page automatically creates a redirect. That's your wiki lesson for the day... Now you can go push articles around all you like. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:14, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Bios Hi Colin -- I'm totally blown away by your bios! The page on Cantaloupe is brilliant. I love how you pay attention to all the details, like Cantaloupe's breed and the amount of the reward money. It's fabulous. I'm making some edits... I think stuff that we see on-screen should be in present tense, and backstory off-screen stuff is past tense. So Leo Gaswint's death is in past tense, but Ned's resurrection of him is present. Do you think that works? Also, I think the "Behind the scenes" heading is redundant, like the "Appearances". We've got the actor's name in the performer box at the top of the page. If there's more behind the scenes info, like there is on Digby's page, then that works for me, but if it's just the actor, I don't think we need it. Man, this is good stuff. It's so much fun working on this with you! -- Danny (talk) 15:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Danny! I hope I haven't gone overboard or overstepped my bounds at all; please let me know if I do. That being said, I agree with your comments; I think as this goes along there will be plenty of stuff to put under the "Behind the scenes" sections, but the actor's name isn't needed there. I also think the tense thing is a good idea. I'll try to keep that in mind and go through some of my previous edits to fix them up. Thanks again, I'm having a good time with this! --Colinmcev (talk) 12:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, you haven't gone overboard at all -- what you're doing is exactly the thing that I love about wikis. I love going deep into the material, and getting all the details. Please, keep going nuts on it; it's fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 20:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your addition to Aunt Vivian. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Pushing Daisies Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 14:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Colin -- The stuff you're adding to the character pages is fantastic! It's really detailed, and I like that you're adding episode references for everything. That's a great format to establish now, so we can use it for future episodes. :One thing I've taken out is the "Appearances" sections. I think it's redundant on most pages... For a main character like Ned, we don't need it, cause he's in every episode. For a minor character like Deedee, we don't need it, because we already say the episode that she's in elsewhere on the page. :It's really fun to see what you've added -- I can't wait to see what's next! -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 6 October 2007 (UTC)